Rowan Blanchard
Rowan Eleanor Blanchard '(born October 14, 2001) is an American child actress. She stars as Riley Matthews, the main protagonist in Disney Channel's Girl Meets World, which is a spin-off to ABC'S TGIF show Boy Meets World. Her big break was Spy Kids: All the Time in the World. Rowan is from Los Angeles, California. Early Life Rowan was born as Rowan Eleanor Blanchard on October 14, 2001 in Los Angeles to Elisabeth and Mark Blanchard. In 2003, Rowan got a sister named Carmen (born September 7, 2003), and a brother Shane in January 26, 2006, who recently turned 9 years old. She has a dog named Winston and is in the ninth grade. Her paternal grandfather was an immigrant from the Middle East and her paternal grandmother's ancestors are from Northern Europe. Career '2010: Acting Breakthrough Rowan's first movie was in The Back-up Plan as Monas' Daughter, she appeared in one or two scenes. The movie started Jennifer Lopez and Alex O'Loughlin as Zoe and Stan, two complete strangers who meet and end up having a baby together. Rowan had a really small part in the film. The following year, she started as Raquel Pacheco in the movie Little in Common, which ended up never getting released. '2011: Spy Kids: All the Time in the World' premiere in 2011.]]In 2011, Rowan got her big break as Rebecca Wilson, a main character in the movie Spy Kids: All the Time in the World, the movie started Jessica Alba, Mason Cook, Jeremy Piven, Alexa Vega, Darryl Sabara, Joel McHale and many more. The film continues the Spy Kids Franchise, now with Blanchard and Cook as the latest Spy Kids. However, the movie was not picked up for a sequel. Although, there have been rumors of a Spy Kids 2 in 2015, however, the cast has never mentioned it. This was Rowan's big break and even got her an award nomination for "Best TV actress 10 or under", however, she did not win. '2014-Present: Girl Meets World, Music and More' In 2012, a rumor flew that Disney Channel was planning a spin-off to ABC'S TGIF series "Boy Meets World" which began in 1993 and ended in 2000, the series followed the life of Cory Matthews (Ben Savage) a pre-teen going through coming of age along with his best friend Shawn (Rider Strong), his girlfriend Topanga (Danielle Fishel) and his family navigating through issues of their own. At first Fishel announced there was going to be no spin-off, however, it was later confirmed there will be. The audition process was a year long, until Fishel announced Rowan got the part on twitter, tweeting "Want to meet me and @bensavage's daughter, here she is, @rowblanchard, congratulations baby girl". Later auditions were made for her character Riley's best friend Maya (Sabrina Carpenter), Older Brother, Elliot Matthews (Teo Halm, who was later cut), Friend, Farkle (Corey Fogelmanis) and younger brother Auggie (Formerly Louis, August Maturo), at first there was no idea for a love interest, however, after Halm was cut, they made auditions for Riley's crush, Peyton Meyer ended up getting the role, his name was originally Tristan, now changed to Lucas permanently. The series premiered in June 27, 2014 after the Disney Channel Original Movie Zapped which stars Disney star Zendaya and Lab Rats' Spencer Boldman. Rowan, along with Sabrina Carpenter sings the theme song to the show named "Take On the World" which released May 19, 2014, the song is also the 2014 summer anthem. GMW was recently renewed for a Season 2. In 2014, Rowan joined the newest edition of Disney's Circle of Stars in main vocals, when 26 Disney Channel/Radio/XD stars came together to cover Do you Want to Build a Snowman? form Frozen. Rowan partnered up with Kickin' It! star Dylan Riley Sander, and later went with the rest of the stars. This was the second time Rowan sang. It is unknown if the group will sing another song in 2015. In 2014, Rowan was revealed to have a DCOM entitled Invisible Sister with Mighty Med star Paris Berelc. The movie follows Rowan's character Cleo as she turns her popular sister Molly (Paris Berelc) invisible on the day of her science fair. The movie is inspired by a book with the same name. Activism In 2015 she became known as an intersectional feminist. On her Tumblr page she published an essay about White Feminism, a topic she proved to be passionate about. http://rowanblanchardxx.tumblr.com In early 2016, she wrote for Rookie mag, an online magazine for teenagers. It centered around the idea of apology and how it affects you. She mentioned some of her own life's struggles and how she no longer needs to apologize for existing; no one should. http://www.rookiemag.com/2016/01/sorry-not-sorry/ She presents most of her work on social medias such as Instagram, Tumblr, and Twitter. Personal Life Love Life Rowan has stated "I don't wanna label myself as straight or gay or whateva so stick to- Just existing." She said she has only ever liked boys in the past, but is open to any gender in the future. Pets Rowan has a dog named Winston. She describes him as her "little baby". Rowan seems to like to play or run with him. He is a Labrador with a khaki color. He is big, however, his age is unknown. He appeared in her "Who I Am" video for Disney Channel, were she described her relationship with him. The Blanchards got him 2 years ago. Filmography Television Film On Ice Gallery Category:About Rowan Category:Rowan Blanchard Category:People Category:Blanchard Family Category:Actress Category:Singer Category:Girl Meets World